


Chalsea Romanoff: The Black Widow's Sister

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is another Romanoff. One no one knows about. She is unknown to anyone but her sister and Hydra and The Red Room. The sisters were created in a lab by Hydra's scientist's for a specific reason. They thought they failed with both of the girls but what they didn't realize is that they failed with only one of the girls.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Another Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

> *** A/N I'm sorry if the list of powers is so long, but it goes with the plot of the story.***

Chapter One: Another Romanoff 

Everyone knows the story of Natasha Romanoff ex Russian spy and The Black Widow herself but what they don’t know is that there is another Romanoff. One so secret no one knows she exists. Well almost no one, Hydra and The Red Room know all about the second Romanoff because you see the two were not born from conventional methods. Such as being conceived from a male and female. No, the two were made in a lab by Hydra’s scientists hoping to create the next super soldier. They wanted someone who would be easy to manipulate into doing their bidding, someone who wouldn’t try to talk back or escape. So they made Natasha with the DNA of two male’s one a genus the other practically super human. When Natasha was born they raised her, trained her and hoped that she would have powers like they planned. But by the time she was five they never showed. So they created the other Romanoff with the same DNA. The baby was another girl, a carbon copy of her sister but with a few small differences. 

This Romanoff they named Chalsea, her features were more rounder and softer than her sisters. More innocent as the more time went by she remained baby faced and angelic. She had the sweetest smile and the kindest heart. All things that Hydra and The Red Room did not plan for at all. They failed once again as when Chalsea reached the age of five her powers did not show much like her sister before her. Both girls were much too young to be implanted with a mind control chip like the one they placed in The Winter Soldier as it would kill them. So they wiped their memories and placed them in a hidden bunker somewhere in Budapest. At the age of ten Natasha was forced to take responsibility for her little sister. A job she was happy to do, as her little sister meant the world to her. She would give up her own life to keep Chalsea safe and out of the hands of Hydra and The Red Room. Even if she didn’t know who they were yet or that they always kept tabs on the two sisters. 

As the years went by Chalsea’s powers began to develop and Natasha cataloged every single one of them. Natasha kept the file of Chalsea’s power’s hidden in the bunker in a place only herself and her sister would be able to find them. The list was too long for the file to fall into the wrong hands. Natasha’s biggest fear was that one day Hydra and The Red Room would find out about Chalsea and her powers and take her away and turn her into a mindless killing machine. But she hoped and prayed every day that that day would never come. The second thing she feared the most happened when Natasha was eighteen. The Red Room found her while she was out in Budapest gathering supplies for herself and her sister. They took her back to their compound leaving Chalsea all alone. Natasha vowed that she would sneak out as much as she could and go back to her sister and return back to the compound before anyone knew she ever left. 

List Of Chalsea’s Powers

Empath  
Telepathic Capabilities  
Heightened Senses  
Spell Casting  
Teleportation  
Genius Level IQ  
Appearance manipulation  
Electric Shock  
Super Speed  
Healing  
Telekinesis  
Invisibility  
Silent  
Copycat  
Visions


	2. Chapter Two: Chalsea’s Birthday

It was finally the day Chalsea turned eighteen and she was busy moving around the bunker preparing for her sister's arrival. It’s been almost two weeks since she last saw Natasha and she wanted everything to be perfect. Even if they lived in a dusty old bunker in Budapest, it was their home since she was five years old. The only place she has ever known as she promised her sister she wouldn’t leave and go outside unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. So Chalsea spent a lot of her time reading, drawing, writing, dancing, singing, cooking and designing her own clothes and working on her powers. Ever since her powers started coming in her sister has been writing them down and when she was taken Chalsea began to write them down herself. The list grew every day and she would show it to her sister each night she was able to sneak away. The longer the list grew the more Natasha began to worry and made Chalsea swear to keep the list hidden and to never use her powers outside of the bunker. Never wanting to upset her sister Chalsea agreed and she has never used her powers beyond the safety of the bunker. 

As the time slowly went by Chalsea kept glancing at the clock willing it to move faster so she could see her sister. Natasha promised she would be there for her eighteenth birthday and her sister has never broken a promise. Looking at the clock once more Chalsea let out a groan of annoyance as it read five o’clock. She wanted her sister to arrive already but she knew that Natasha couldn’t get out until late that night. So to keep herself busy she decided to draw as it was one of the many things that helped keep her calm and relaxed. She slowly became lost in thoughts her hand glided across the page. Her eyes were glazed over as she drew a picture of a man no more than a few years older than herself. Unaware that her sister was half way to the bunker to join her when she was caught. 

Natasha’s POV 

She was hidden in the shadow’s looking around the corner making sure she wasn’t followed before taking a small step out of the alley when she was grabbed from behind and slammed up against the wall behind herself by the throat. Unable to scream she began to claw at the hand around her neck. But the moment she felt the cold metal arm she froze and looked up into the stormy blue eyes of The Winter Soldier. She began to panic knowing he was going to take her back to the compound where she would be punished for sneaking out after curfew. “Please, don’t take me back. I have to go, I promised her I would be there for her. I will go back in a few hours just please let me go see her.” She begs, her voice coming out in choking gasps as he still has a tight grip on her throat. “If I let you go, you will return back to the compound?” The Winter Soldier demands. She nods her head frantically, never once breaking eye contact. He releases her neck and takes a small step back causing her to drop down to her feet and lightly grasp her neck. “I will come with you and make sure you return or you don't go at all.” He states and his voice holds no room for argument.   
She nods again and finally steps out of the alley with The Winter Soldier not far behind her. After walking a few more blocks the two come to a small building with a metal door. Natasha looks back over her shoulder silently asking him to look away and when he does she brings her hand up to use their secret knock. After knocking to the beat the sisters came up with, she steps back to wait. 

Normal POV 

Hearing the sound of the knock Chalsea jumps up and drops her pencil and sketchbook in freight. She relaxes when she looks up at the time to see that it was after eleven and it was finally time for her sister to arrive. Without looking down at her drawing she slowly makes her way up the stairs to the door. Removing the metal bar she opens the door and looks out through the crack to see her sister standing there. She screams happily and throws open the door to pull her inside and into a tight embrace. So caught up in her emotions of finally seeing her sister Chalsea doesn’t notice the tall dark mysterious man that steps into the bunker after the sisters. So used to only feeling her sister's emotions the small redhead jumps slightly at the new set of unreadable emotions. Looking up and over her sister's shoulder she finally notices another person is with them. 

After many years of practice Chalsea has a strong and unbreakable mental connection to her sister so it is very easy for her to establish a mental link between the two of them. “Nat? What’s going on? Who is he? They haven’t sent him here for me have they? Natasha please tell me they haven’t come for me?” She begs her sister telepathically, her eyes filled with worry and fear. Gently taking her sister’s face in her hands and looking deep into her eyes.”Hey, I will never let that happen to you ever. He found me when I was in an alley, he wouldn’t let me come alone in case I never returned. He is not here to bring you to them. You are safe here and they will never get you, I promise. Now no more worrying about them, it is your eighteenth birthday. Let’s celebrate.” Natasha replies, comforting her sister while reassuring her all at the same time. 

Natasha is rewarded with her sister’s bright beaming smile as the smaller girl pulls her even more into the bunker. She smiles fondly as her sister giggles happily and shows her all the things she did that day. The sister’s forgot all about The Winter Soldier standing back in the corner by the stairs leading up to the door. The man watching them laugh and talk quietly with his head tilted to the side in thought. “Oh! Nat I almost forgot. I’m going to need to go into Budapest in a few days. I am running low on supplies and I’m down to my last sketchbook and song journal.” Chalsea exclaims as she passes her sister her almost full journal. “How many pages do you have left before they are filled?” Natasha questions as she looks up from the song she was reading. Chalsea bites her lip in thought as she goes over in her head how many pages there are left. “In my sketchbook I have one page left and in my journal I have two pages left. I’m also running low on shower products and colored pencils and charcoal pencils and paints.” She replies, listing off each item on her fingers. 

“Alright, but you know what to do before you go out into Budapest. You change your appearance and you don’t talk to anyone other than the workers in the shops. Got it?” Natasha states, giving her sister a stern look. Chalsea giggles at the look on her sister's face. “Yes Nat, I got it. No talking to strangers, no staying out longer than I need to, get everything I need so I don’t have to go back out again unless for emergencies. You remind me of the rules every time I tell you I need to go out. I’ve had them memorized since I was ten, I promise I will be fine just like I also have.” Chalsea comments smirking up at her sister playfully. Natasha lightly smacks her on the arm with a fond smile. “You cheeky little shit.” She teases. 

Taking a few steps out of the shadows The Winter Soldier clears his throat loud enough to break the girls out of their conversation. They both look up at him and the look on his face causes the smiles on theirs to slowly slide away. “You have to go now don’t you?” Chalsea whispers quietly. Turning away from The Winter Soldier and back to her sister Natasha lets out a sad sigh. “Yeah, but I will be back I promise. You know the rules, so I won't remind you of them but please stay safe while you go out into Budapest. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you and I will see you soon.” Natasha whispers, placing a gentle kiss on her sister’s forehead. The Winter Soldier walks up the stairs to the door with Natasha following behind him. “I love you to Nat. See you soon.” Chalsea whispers to her telepathically. As she steps out of the bunker into the cold night air a tear rolls down Natasha’s cheek. 

Waiting fifteen minutes to make sure her sister and The Winter Soldier are really gone before walking up the stairs and returning the metal bar to the door once more. Taking a deep breath to hold back her tears, Chalsea moves back to the couch and lifts up her sketchbook to look at the picture she drew. Her eyes widen in confusion as she sees a man looking back at her because she knows he isn’t anyone she has seen around Budapest before on one of her many trips to get supplies. Her drawing leaves her curious but she shrugs it off as just something from her imagination. Thinking nothing of it she closes her book and places it on her desk in the corner before turning off the lights and going off to her room. She doesn’t think about the picture for the rest of the night as she drifts off with a smile on her lips and sweet dreams of her time with her sister. And when she wakes up in the morning and gets ready for her trip the picture is long since forgotten


	3. Chapter Three: The Man From The Picture

The days following her birthday Chalsea went into Budapest to gather supplies, disguising herself as she did so. Using her power of appearance manipulation she gave herself waist length jet black hair with a lavender purple overtone and an ice blue undertone. She also gave herself black and blue eyes with specks of purple around the pupil. Venturing out into the city she kept up constant vigilance of her surroundings always on high alert. In each shop she would hand her list of to the clerks to gather the supplies she needed before paying and heading off again. She also grabbed a few extra things for her sister before finally arriving back at the bunker safely. The bunker was too quiet for her that day so she busied herself with putting on some music and making dinner to keep her mind occupied and off her sister's next visit. That night she went to sleep with more visions of the man she drew the night of her birthday. He was telling her that he would see her soon and they would finally be together. His words weren’t threatening or menacing; they were comforting and felt like home. 

A week after her birthday there was still no sign of her sister and the week slowly turned into a month. August slowly turned into September and September slowly turned into October with November following quickly after. As each month flew by her worry and fear built until she was drawing and writing constantly filling four books in the span of three hours. By December her fear reached an all time high until the twenty first five months after her birthday the last day she saw her sister. Pacing the length of the bunker while her hand moves her pencil furiously across a blank page a knock comes across the door. Not just any knock no, it’s the knock to let her know Natasha is there. Throwing her book and pencil down on the couch she races up the stairs and tosses the metal bar and throws open the bunker door. Natasha stands on the other side bloodied and bruised and holding her side. “Nat!?” Chalsea exclaims in fear. 

Mindful of her sister's injuries she pulls her into the bunker and down to the couch. Not noticing the man with her or him walking in behind them and closing the door. Snapping her fingers she removes Natasha bloody and ripped clothing replacing them with a sports bra and yoga shorts. Using her telekinesis to grab the medical kit to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding. “What happened? You promised you would stay safe.” She questions her older sister while also scolding her for being so reckless. Natasha flinches as she cleans one of the deeper cuts across her leg. “I’m sorry, I know I promised. But they caught me sneaking out and The Winter Soldier would stick close to me after the night of your birthday. So they got suspicious, I had to go along with their demands or tell them where I was sneaking off to. And I’ll be damned if I tell them about you so they can do the same thing to you as they did to me.” Natasha explains through gritted teeth. 

Throwing the bloodied rags down to the ground Chalsea jumps to her feet in anger. Letting her healing mist surround her sister as she seethes. “Then you should have told him to stop following you Natasha! What would have happened if you were hurt worse or killed? Huh? I would have had no one. You're the only family I have Natasha if something happened to you I would be here all alone. What then I wouldn’t know if you died I would be forced to think you didn’t care about me anymore. That I was just some burden you didn’t want anymore. I.. Just.. I can’t..” Her voice cuts off as her tears finally spill over and down her cheeks. Natasha struggles to her feet and pulls her little sister against her chest, not caring that it hurts to do so. “I know little red and I’m sorry. But I’m here now and I have some good news.” Natasha soothes while running her fingers through Chalsea’s hair. 

The man walks around the room looking at all the things laying around the room and on the coffee table and desk. He glances back at the girls every few minutes in curiosity. He heard their conversation though he tried not to eavesdrop too much. The last time he glanced over at them he can tell they are talking but their lips aren’t moving. So he watched them and the emotions fly across their faces. The smaller one of the two girls started to shake and he could hear the sobs slip from between her lips. He takes a small step towards them and clears his throat to get their attention. Natasha looks up at him while Chalsea wipes the tears from her cheeks. “What will you be taking with you?” He asks, his question confusing Chalsea. She turns away from her sister to look at the man standing by her desk. She eyes him curiously and tilts her head to the side wondering where she has seen him before. “Taking?” She questions out loud and telepathically. 

Natasha flinches at the high volume of her sister's voice in her head. “Sorry, I thought she explained it to you while you were having your silent conversation thing with your eyes.” He replies holding his hands up. Chalsea spins back around to face her sister waiting for an explanation with her arms crossed over her chest. “Uh, you see Chalsea in order for me to keep you safe I had to go along with whatever The Red Room wanted. One of those things just so happened to be an assassin. Every target they wanted me to take out I did no matter how much I didn’t want to. It got so bad I got on the radar of an organization against Hydra and The Red Room. They sent someone to kill me because they thought I was too dangerous to let me go free. They have no idea about you so they didn’t know I was doing it to keep you safe. He was the one sent to kill me.” Natasha explains while nervously looking at her sister. She points back to the man behind Chalsea. 

Spinning around faster than either of them thought possible to face the man and glare at him. “WHAT!? You were going to kill my sister?” She hisses at him. Her body seething in anger. The man holds up his hands to show he means no harm to either of them. Feeling Natasha send her huge bursts of calm emotions she takes a deep breath in through her nose before slowly releasing it. “Ok, I’m calm. So since you are both here I’m going to guess you are not going to kill her. So what exactly are you going to do?” Chalsea states, turning back to question the man. Finally getting a good look at him she can’t help but to give him a slow once over. He’s tall, medium build, nice toned arms, strong jaw line, perfect blue eyes and soft sandy blonde hair. She didn’t even realize she was biting her bottom lip until her sister cleared her throat breaking her out of her daze. “Shut up!” She hisses at her sister telepathically. 

“So, can one of you explain what is going on?” She demands after clearing her thoughts of the man in front of her. “We’re getting out of here. Chalsea we are going to be free.” Natasha revealed smiling widely at her sister. Chalsea stares at Natasha blankly for a few minutes while trying to process what she just heard. Her face slowly breaks out into a hopeful yet nervous expression. “Are you serious? You mean I can finally be free of living here in this bunker all alone wondering if you are ever going to come back?” Chalsea whispers the hope and nervousness clear in her eyes. Natasha’s face softens and she smiles fondly at her little sister and gently strokes her cheek. “We are getting out of here and we will finally be together again and nothing will ever tear us apart again.” Natasha confirms. “If we are finally getting out of here I need to know who he is and what he does for a job if he was hired to kill you. Or I stay right here. I don’t care how great the thought of finally being free sounds.” Chalsea states sternly while pointing at the man over her shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m Agent Barton. But you can call me Clint. I work for an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D we are a top secret organisation working to rid the world of groups like Hydra and The Red Room.” The man now known as Clint speaks up stepping towards her with his hand outstretched for her to take. She hesitantly takes his hand in hers and an electric shock shoots through her body at the contact. She looks up to see he felt the same thing but she brushes it off as her powers calming down. “I’m Chalsea Romanoff.” She replies, he smiles widely and brings her hand up and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. She blushes a deep scarlet red and looks down with a shy smile and a giggle. He smirks at her flirtatiously and lets his lips linger on her knuckles for a few more seconds before slowly releasing her hand. “You have a little drool right there on the side of your mouth.” She can hear Natasha tell her telepathically with a smirk clear on her face. 

“Shut up!” She hisses back before giving Clint her full attention. “Right, you asked what we would like to take. Natasha doesn’t really have anything here. We usually share our clothes, everything else is mine and the only thing I need is my clothes in those bags and those boxes of my sketchbooks and song journals.” Chalsea comments before pointing over to the five medium sized boxes labeled Chalsea’s sketchbooks and song journal’s and the eight bags hanging along the left wall. Clint looks over to where she is pointing and nods his head and claps his hands together. “Alright, there is a jet waiting for us outside we can leave whenever you're ready.” He explains his gaze never once leaving Chalsea. Natasha smirks and walks off grabbing four bags and two boxes before leaving Clint and Chalsea alone in the bunker. “Right, I’ll grab the boxes and if you don’t mind can you grab the rest of the bags?” She asks walking over to the remaining two boxes. 

“No, I got it, you can go on and join your sister in the jet.” Clint steps closer and gently places his hand on her arm to stop her. She tries to protest but he hands her the book and pencil she had when they arrived and gently pushes her towards the stairs leading up to the door. She huffs playfully and walks off to join her sister on the jet and wait for him to join them. Natasha laughs when she spots her walking onto the jet with only her book in hand. She glares at her sister and takes an empty seat away from the one her sister is relaxing in. A little while after she takes her seat Clint walks onto the jet carrying the rest of her things and sets them down in the corner where Natasha left the ones she carried. “Ok we will be set to take off in fifteen minutes and we will be going to HQ in Washington. Once we are safely in the air I will turn on the autopilot and come back here and answer any questions you may have.” Clint states while slowly walking past them to the pilot seat. 

“I think he likes you. Hey don’t give me that look it’s true. He hasn’t once looked at me since we showed up at the bunker. And you didn’t see him telling me to come to the jet and he would carry the bags and boxes for me, did you.” Natasha teases her, using their mental connection to speak to each other privately. “Oh shut up Nat! He was probably just being nice. He was sent to kill you so he knows you can do things on your own. He just met me so that means he doesn’t know what I can do. Besides he probably has a girlfriend or wife waiting for him.” Chalsea comments opening her sketchbook to an empty page while refusing to look at her sister. “Oh my god! You think he’s cute! I knew it, I could tell from the way you were checking him out. You didn’t hear a word he said until I cleared my throat to get your attention.” Natasha squeals causing Chalsea to wince at the volume of it inside her head. 

Chalsea jumps in her seat when someone sits down in the empty seat next to her but she relaxes when she looks over to see Clint. “Oh are we in the air already?” She asks nervously. She looks over at her sister who is trying not to look at them while looking around the jet with a smug smirk on her lips. “Yeah, I’m not surprised you didn’t notice. These jets always have a smooth take off. And since this is your first time in a jet I wanted to make it as nerve wracking as possible.” He explains giving her a charming smile. A giggle rips from her throat unexpectedly causing her to blush at her actions. “A gentleman I see, your wife is one lucky woman to be married to you.” She comments, fishing to find out if he is single or taken so Natasha can stop teasing her. Her question causes a loud laugh to fall from his lips as he leans back and grabs his stomach. ”Oh I’m a gentleman but there is no Mrs Barton, I’m single.” He replies between chuckles. 

“Hm, that’s a shame.” Natasha mumbles. Chalsea is the only one to hear her and shoots her a glare to shut her up. Clint notices her sketchbook and looks down at it in wonder and Chalsea catches him looking at it. She giggles and hands it over to him so he can look through it. He takes the book into his hands with a sheepish smile in her direction before going to the first page. She moves to sit a little closer to him to look at her book with him at the many drawings that lay inside. He gently flips through the pages and comes across a picture of the man she has drawn every night since her birthday. Her eyes widen as she looks between the drawing and the man next to her. “It’s you!” She gasps. The two stare at each other before Chalsea faints.


	4. Chapter Four: S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

Natasha jumped up from her seat the moment she saw her sister's eyes roll into the back of her head. Rushing over and kneeling on the floor in front of her and gently grabbing Chalsea’s face between her hands. “What happened? Chalsea, hey come on wake up?” Natasha demands gently smacking her sister on the cheek to wake her. “She let me look through her book and we came across this drawing. It’s of me, she looked at the page before looking at me and said it was me before passing out.” He answers holding up the book with it still opened to the page with the drawing of him. Natasha takes the book from him and looks through it quickly and sees a bunch of different drawings of him that they haven’t looked at yet. She closes the book and sets in down on the seat next to Chalsea. “Chalsea, can you hear me?” Natasha thinks to her telepathically. They watch as Chalsea’s eyes move rapidly under her closed eyelids. “Nat?” She hears Chalsea answer back. Natasha sighs in relief when she hears her sister’s mental voice in her mind. 

“What happened? Clint said you were looking at your drawings and you came across a drawing of him. He showed me the drawing and I took your book and looked through it and found other drawings of him as well. How long have you been drawing him? Did you feel anything when he took your hand?” Natasha questions her while glancing at Clint out of the corner of her eye. “Nat, the night of my birthday I was drawing in my sketchbook and for some reason I just got so lost in my thoughts and drew a picture of a man. I didn’t think anything of it and forgot all about it. Then as the weeks went by I started to have dreams about him and he was all I could draw. Then today when I placed my hand in his I felt a shock run through my body, I again thought it was nothing just my emotion calming down. But when I went to grab the two remaining boxes he gently grabbed my arm and I felt the shock again. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before and when I put the dots together just now it was just a really big shock to find out he was real and not a figment of my imagination.” Chalsea whispers her voice is calm and low in Natasha’s mind. 

Natasha’s shoulder’s sag in relief the longer Chalsea talks to her telepathically. “Is she going to be alright?” Clint asks speaking up. Natasha looks away from Chalsea and up to Clint with a face full of concern. “She’s going to be just fine, she’s just had a bit of a shock is all. When she wakes up she can explain everything. Just give her an hour and I will wake her up.” Natasha replies, moving back to her seat. Clint looks away from her and back to Chalsea in concern before adjusting her so she can be more comfortable. “I have to get back to the pilot seat to check on our progress.” He comments before standing up and looking down at Chalsea one last time before disappearing back to the front of the jet. Natasha moves to the seat next to her sister and lightly pushes her. “Alright, he’s gone, you can wake up now.” She teases. Chalsea’s eyes slowly flutter open and she looks around to make sure he is really gone and it is just Natasha and herself. She slumps against Natasha laying her head on her shoulder and breathes out a sigh. 

“Nat, what am I supposed to do. These feelings are unlike anything I have felt before. I feel like I have known him my whole life. I don’t want him to leave. I feel this need to want him around all the time. How can I feel this way for someone I just met.” Chalsea whispers begging her sister to help her and explain what is happening. Natasha pulls her close and runs her fingers through her hair while scratching her scalp. “Well, I’ve read that it’s normal that some people can fall in love upon meeting. It’s called love at first sight I believe. But I think your situation is vastly different. Maybe you two are meant to be together, like soulmates or something. You will have to talk to him to see how he feels. When you fainted he wouldn’t leave your side until I told him you would be just fine. All I can say is if the two of you decided you want to be together is to just take things slow to learn everything there is to know about each other. You know I will support whatever you decided to do. He’s up in the pilot’s seat if you want to talk to him.” Natasha explains and Chalsea relaxes even further knowing she isn’t going crazy for feeling this way. 

Chalsea stands up slowly and looks back at her sister who gives her an encouraging smile and a small nod walks through the door to the cockpit. Clint is sitting there gazing out the window and didn’t hear her come in until she is sitting in the seat next to him. He glances over at her before flicking autopilot back on so he can turn to face her giving her his full attention. “We will be landing in an hour. How are you feeling?” He asks, reaching up to give her hand a gentle squeeze and they both feel the shock again. “I’m just fine. I think I should explain what happened back there.” She replies, looking shyly up into his eyes. He just nods for her to continue causing her to take a deep breath. “I guess I should start by telling you that while waiting for my sister to arrive at the bunker for my birthday five months ago. I decided to draw something I love to do almost every night. Well while drawing I got so lost in my thoughts and just let my hand guide the pencil on it’s own. When Nat showed up I forgot all about the picture. Then as the weeks went by I started to dream about this man telling me that he will see me soon and we will be together. Instead of making me feel afraid it made me feel safe, calm, relaxed. It felt like coming home. When I met you at the bunker I didn’t connect the dots. It was the farthest thing from my mind. I had no idea you were the man from my drawings or my dreams. But when you were looking through my sketchbook and we saw that last picture I froze. I always thought the man I was seeing was a figment of my imagination so imagine my surprise when I find out he’s real.” She whispers, looking down at her hands in her lap. 

Clint finally processes her words and his eyes widen in shock. “No, can it really be her. The one from my dreams, but how. The girl from my dreams had red hair and brown eyes.” He thinks to himself. Then he watches in shock as her eyes fade to brown and the purple slowly seeps from her hair to reveal bright red hair. “Your eyes, your hair. What? How?” He stutters out in absolute shock. “Your her!” He exclaims reaching forward to touch her hair. She looks at him in confusion with her head tilted to the side. “The girl from my dreams, she never said a word, she would always laugh and smile.” He explains, finally touching a lock of her hair. The two of them look up and instantly lock eyes. Neither of them know how long they have been looking into each other's eyes until a voice from the jet’s systems break them apart. “Agent Barton, you are clear to land in five minutes. Director Fury would like a word with you as soon as you land. Bring the girls with you as well. He’s not happy with you.” A low rough voice orders from the other end of the line. 

They turn and look out the window and where a huge building rests a short distance away. “That’s where you work?” She questions in a whisper. He chuckles softly as he takes back over the controls to begin safely landing the jet. “Yeah, this is HQ.” He chuckles. She looks at the building in awe so used to seeing the same old buildings in Budapest. He laughs softly as he finally lands and shuts down the engines. “If you think this building is great you should see the rest of Washington oh and New York and California.” He states, his voice has a hint of teasing to it. She let out a loud sweet laugh as she lightly pushed his arm as they walked to the back to meet up with Natasha. Chalsea grabs the small binder with all her files in it while picking up her sketchbook. “Your boss is probably gonna want to look at this isn’t he?” Chalsea asks while holding the binder out to Clint. He takes the binder and looks through it to see it’s a file all about Chalsea while she was growing up and all about her powers. 

“I’m sure he will, this will be really helpful. Did you catalog all of this?” He questions, closing the binder and looking up at her. “Natasha started it when I was six when my powers started to show up and we have added to it everyday. When she was taken by The Red Room I finished it and I still write and add things in it.” She explains. Clint makes a noise in the back of his throat somewhere between shock and awe. “This is quite the list of powers. I understand now why your sister did what she did. I would want to keep you away from them too.” He comments causing her to look down to hide a blush. A soft warm finger gently pushes her face up from under her chin. She looks up and catches his eye as he is giving her a soft smile. “Never look down, you're too beautiful to hide your smile.” He whispers, slowly leaning down towards her. Natasha clears her throat from behind them and they take a step away from each other. “Right my bosses office is just right up here.” Clint states, clearing his throat as he waves his hand to lead them on down the hall. 

They walked up the hallway stopping outside of an office door and a waiting area and Clint turned to face the two girls. “You can have a seat and wait out here. I won’t be long hopefully.” He explains pointing over to the chairs along the wall and in the corner. Natasha immediately walks over and sits in the corner while Chalsea hesitates briefly before giving him a small smile and walking over and joining her sister. He watches them for a few more moments before walking over to Fury’s office and knocking on the door. “Come in Agent Barton.” Fury’s voice calls from within the walls of his office. Clint walks in and closes the door and looks up to see not only Director Fury but Agent Coulson as well. He squares his shoulders and walks up and stands in front of the desk with his hands down at his sides. “Director Fury, Agent Coulson.” He nods his head at his boss and handler. 

“Care to explain to me, Agent Barton, why you did not kill The Black Widow like you were supposed to?” Director Fury, the demand clear in his voice. Clint took a step forward and placed the bind on the desk in front of the director. “I didn’t kill her sir because we didn’t have all the information we needed on her. While in Budapest I learned that she has a sister and The Black Widow was doing it all to keep her sister safe. That binder has everything on her sister, they both have been cataloging her achievements and her powers since she was six years old. I have met her sister and I observed the two of them together. They would protect each other from anything that tried to hurt the other. And if the other was being threatened or they wanted to keep the other a secret they would do everything they were asked. We can’t fault The Black Widow for wanting to protect her sister and keep her safe.” Clint concludes his explanation. Director Fury and Agent Coulson share a look at Clint’s defensive tone. 

“Alright and I assume both girls are out in the waiting area?” Director Fury comments. Clint nods his head in confirmation as he remains silent. “I would like to speak with the sister, the one these files are on. Bring her in.” Director Fury orders and Clint quickly spins around on his heels and walks off to the door. Opening the door and sticking his head out to look for the two girls he smiles widely when he spots them over in the corner. “Chalsea, Director Fury would like to speak with you.” Chalsea looks up at the sound of his voice. She looks back at her sister who waves her off, telling her to go see what the director wants. She stands from her seat and takes a hesitant step forward before looking up at Clint to see him giving her an encouraging smile. She stops just in front of him and looks up into his eyes and takes a deep breath before Clint steps to the side and lets her into the room. She stopped just behind one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked at the two men behind it nervously. 

“Have a seat Miss Romanoff.” Director Fury offers, pointing to the seat in front of her. She slowly steps around and sits down with her back straight and on high alert. “So, Miss Romanoff, Agent Barton tells us that these files are all about you from the time you were six, is that correct?” Director Fury asks, the files spread out across his desk. “That’s right, my sister started them when I was six and when she was taken at eighteen I continued them. She always had me keep it hidden so it would never fall into the wrong hands. Everything she has ever done she has done for me to keep me hidden and safe. My sister isn’t a bad person, she is very loyal and protective of those she cares about. So please, don’t arrest her or whatever because she was doing it to protect me.” Chalsea states, defending her sister fiercely. Director Fury remains quiet tilting his head to the side to study her. Not backing down she looks right back at him never once faltering from his steely glare. 

After several minutes of the two staring at each other Director Fury finally backs down the corner of his lips quirking up into a smirk. “You my dear are very feisty. Since Agent Barton didn’t kill your sister and he brought you both here. I would like to offer you a job, you and your sister. You will have to train for a year before becoming a full Agent but with a list of powers like this I think you can help us put an end to Hydra and The Red Room. I am also offering you and your sister a position on a team myself and Agent Coulson are putting together. If you accept, your training will start right now.” Director Fury offers her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she thought about his offer before coming to a decision. “I accept, but I want my sister and Agent Barton as my mission partners. That is non negotiable.” She states, her tone of voice just begging him to refuse her offer. 

“That can be arraigned. Agent Coulson will be your handler, you will report to him everyday for training and your mission’s. Since Agent Barton will be your partner the three of you will share an apartment. Do you have any objections with that Agent Barton?” Director Fury states, posing his last question to Clint. “No! I mean of course not sir, I think it’s a great idea. It will be easier to go over mission reports if we all live together.” Clint replies, quickly calming his tone so as not to sound too eager to live with Chalsea. While the director is talking to Clint ,Chalsea concentrates on her mental link with her sister. “Nat, have you been listening? I’m sure he will want to speak with you next.” She questions telepathically. She can feel Natasha send her a burst of feelings letting her know she heard everything. “You're going to accept, right?” She asks, biting her lip nervously. She calms down when she feels a burst of acceptance shoot through her and she smiles brightly.

The three men look over at her when they spot her smiling and looking off into space. "Chalsea?" Clint calls her name jerking her from her silent conversation with Natasha. "Yes? What did you ask me something?" She asks, coming out of her daze. "No we didn't ask you anything. You were just smiling and looking out at nothing." Clint points out. Her eyes fill up with realization. "Oh, that I was talking to my sister. It should be in the file. I am telephonic, if I have a strong connection to someone I can hear their thoughts and talk to them that way. But I can hear anyone's thoughts if they project them out to me." She explained, looking between the three men. Clint chuckled silently while Director Fury and Agent Coulson shared a look. “I’m sorry, it’s just I haven't seen my sister since my eighteenth birthday five months ago. So I am subconsciously connecting to her through our link to make sure she is still here.” She replied, while looking down and wringing her fingers together. 

Clint quickly moves and kneels down next to her knee and gently takes her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes and Director Fury and Agent Coulson looked on. “It’s alright Chalsea. Director Fury was just telling me he would like to speak with your sister now. If you like I can wait with you out in the waiting area?” Clint offered with a sheepish smile. She giggled softly as she shook her head yes. Clint got back to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. Her face flamed as she placed her hand in his once more as he gently pulled her up to her feet. With her hand still in Clint’s he leads her back to the office door only stopping when a voice calls out from behind them. “Don’t forget to send in Miss Romanoff.” Director Fury smirks. Clint opened the door and let Chalsea step out before him. Spotting her sister still in the corner Chalsea moved to sit back in her vacated seat. “Director Fury would like to speak with you Nat.” She comments, Natasha nodded and got up and went over to the office leaving Chalsea with Clint.


	5. Chapter Five: Training Begins

After Natasha left Director Fury’s office Clint took the two of them back to his small two bedroom apartment. He offered the two girls the bedrooms giving Natasha the guest room and Chalsea his own room. But Chalsea kindly refused and told him to keep his room that she was fine to share with her sister. The first week of the girls living with Clint they learned that he loves to sleep in when he doesn’t have to be at work and he also has an obsession with coffee. They didn’t mind that he wasn’t a morning person as they themselves didn’t wake up all that early either. The three of them got close from living together but Clint and Chalsea were closer, they did almost everything together. They ate together, had movies nights with just the two of them and they even trained together. The two of them were together so much that the other Agent’s at HQ started making bets on when they would finally get together. It came as a shock to many when Director Fury and Agent Coulson got in on the betting with them both in agreement and going in half with their bet. 

The three of them were at HQ for another vigorous day of training when Chalsea was called to the director's office. Clint offered to go with her but she declined his offer with a playful punch to his shoulder before walking off laughing as she went. Upon her arrival at the directors office she took a tentative step in while knocking on the door. “You wanted to see me sir?” She asked once she was standing in front of his desk. He turned away from the floor to ceiling windows behind his desk to face her. “Ah, yes Miss Romanoff, please have a seat and we will get to the reason I have called you here.” Director Fury commented, pointing to the chair she first sat in almost a year ago. She took the seat offered to her while looking at the director in wonder. “Is everything alright sir, I’m not in trouble am I?” She asked, hoping the answer would be no she wasn’t. “Oh no you are not in any trouble and neither is your sister. Actually I am rather impressed with how well your training is going. With the progress you both have made I can guarantee you will have your first mission very soon. But I’m afraid it will just be you and your sister as Agent Barton will be sent on a solo mission around the same time.” Director Fury explained. 

Chalsea relaxed in her seat upon finding out she was not in trouble. She was rather excited that she would be going on her first mission soon. She was a little upset that Clint wouldn’t be joining her though. “Thank you sir, is that all you wished to see me for?” She replied, while hiding her excitement well. “That is all Miss Romanoff, you are free to go.” He replies with a faint smirk. She gives a faint nod before making her way to the door but before she can walk out Director Fury stops her. “Oh Miss Romanoff one more thing, give Agent Barton a chance. I think he likes you.” He smirks one last time as Chalsea quickly leaves the room. As she ran back to her sister and Clint in the training room her face was as red as her hair and would not be going away anytime soon. She threw open the doors to the gym causing Natasha and Clint to look up and see what caused the loud noise. “Hey Chalsea, you alright?” Natasha calls out to her but she ignores her. Her full attention is on the only man in the room and she begins to march up to him as he watches her with his head tilted to the side like an adorable confused puppy. 

Once in front of Clint she reaches up and grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down and connects their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Clint was shocked for all of two seconds before he finally wrapped his right arm around her waist and his left hand was buried deep in her hair. The kiss was slow and revealed every emotion that went unsaid between the two of them since they met. The two are slowly brought back to reality when they hear a cough from somewhere to their left. Not ready to fully move away from each other they share a few more chaste kisses before finally pulling away. “Finally!” Natasha shouts loudly. Chalsea looks down and rests her forehead on Clint’s collarbone to hide her face. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this one?” Clint asks, still holding her close. Chalsea tilts her head back to look up at him and so he can hear her clearly. “I was tired of waiting for one of us to make a move, so a little birdie gave me a push in the right direction.” She replies, looking into his eyes with a loving gaze. 

“Remind me to thank Director Fury.” He smirks down at her causing her to giggle and lightly hit his chest. They finally notice that Natasha is still in the room with them with a smirk on her face. “I’m so glad I went in on half with the bet with Fury and Coulson.” She laughs, and Chalsea and Clint look at her in confusion. “If it was about us, I really don’t care because I’m too happy right now.” Chalsea states looking back up at Clint with a small smile full of happiness and love. He chuckles softly before leaning down and connecting their lips again in another slow sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, his own sparkling like a thousand tiny stars. “Please say you will be mine?” He asked, his lips brushing against hers. The answer he received wasn’t a verbal one but of her lips against his once more. “Alright, that’s enough you two save some for later. Now Chalsea what did Fury want when he called you to his office?” Natasha asks, a teasing hint to her tone. Chalsea turns and glares playfully at her sister before giggling softly. “Well, he’s impressed with how well our training is going and he has informed me that the two of us will be having our first mission soon. It will just be the two of us as he has a solo mission for Clint.” She replies. 

Natasha lets out an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement. Clint’s arms tighten around her waist as he lifts her up and spins her around. “That’s amazing news, you both have worked so hard. And now all that hard work is going to be paying off.” He exclaims, leaving kisses all over her face. Chalsea giggled uncontrollably at the feather light touches of Clint’s lips on her face. “I see there has been a new development between the two of you? Well congratulations Agent Barton.” Came the sneering voice of Brock Rumlow. Natasha moved closer to Clint and her sister while Clint moved Chalsea to stand halfway behind him. “What do you want, Rumlow?” Clint growls at the S.T.R.I.K.E team leader. “Oh I was just coming to congratulate our newest Agents, and ask the lovely Chalsea out to dinner and to come back to my place after?” Rumlow replies with a cocky smirk. “That’s never gonna happen.” Clint growls out while taking a step towards Rumlow. Chalsea gently places a hand on his back to stop him and send him calming waves. 

Before a fight can break out between the two Director Fury walks into the room and looks around at the scene in front of him. The scene before him is Natasha standing next to Clint with Chalsea holding his arm with Rumlow smirking cockily at Clint. “What is going on here?” He demands looking between his agents. Clint is staring at Rumlow seething and breathing deeply to remain calm. Chalsea opened her mental link and connected with Director Fury and replayed the events that happened after she left his office until he showed up in the training room. The more he saw in his mind the more his face morphed into one of pure anger. “I am only going to give you one warning, Rumlow, leave Agent Romanoff alone. If I hear that you bother her again you will be suspended until I see fit. Do I make myself clear?” Fury demanded. Clint’s shoulders relaxed as Chalsea’s small soft hand slid down his arm and her fingers grazed his palm before linking their fingers together and squeezing tightly. She moved so her chest was flush against the left side of his back and arm and placed a sweet kiss against his shoulder blade. 

“I understand perfectly sir.” Rumlow spits out before storming out of the room. Fury turned back to the remaining three left in the room and saw the smirk on Natasha’s face. “Oh, the rest of HQ are going to be so pissed after they find out that you, Coulson and I won the bet.” Fury comments his smirk slowly matching Natasha’s. The red head laughs as she agrees with the Director as Chalsea and Clint continue to focus on each other after Rumlow finally leaves. “Well when those two pull themselves away from each other, let them know training is done for the day and you all can have the rest of the day off.” Fury states only leaving once Natasha gives him a mock salute with a playful smirk. “Oi! Love birds, Fury said we had the rest of the day off, come on. Let’s go home and you two can go have some alone time in Clint's bedroom like always.” Natasha calls out to the two of them from the doorway a teasing smirk on her lips. Chalsea turns to glare at her and sticks her tongue out at her older sister causing Natasha to cackle loudly. 

Hands still intertwined, Clint and Chalsea move and join Natasha at the door to leave for the day. As they walk down the halls everyone stops to stare at their joined hands and close proximity and they all glare at Natasha before rushing off when she glares back. She walks ahead of the new couple with a proud smirk on her face as she thinks back to when her sister was little. She’s beyond proud and happy for her sister as she has finally found love and her soulmate. She just knows the two of them are going to be together forever and nothing is going to break them apart. There will be those who try to tear them apart but none of them will succeed. They will only bring the two closer and make their relationship stronger.


	6. Chapter Six: The Romanoff Sisters First Mission

With their training finally complete the Romanoff sisters became full fledged agents. They were excited for their first real mission and couldn’t wait to begin. A month after their training ended Clint was sent off on his solo mission but not without giving Chalsea a slow passionate kiss and promising her he will stay safe and he will return in one piece. Knowing it was part of the job she reluctantly let him go with his hand slowly slipping out of her as he walked away. Chalsea watched him walk off with her head on Natasha’s shoulder refusing to return back inside to get their mission files until she could no longer see Clint or the jet insight. So with a sigh Chalsea turned with Natasha and the two headed back inside to Fury’s office. Chalsea fell down into the chair she sat in a year ago in front of Fury’s desk. Said man was standing just off to the side looking over some files for their mission. He looked up at the sound of her entrance and closed the files and moved to stand behind his desk. “These are your files, look them over and get to know your new identities for this mission.” He states, handing each of them a file. 

“You will be going undercover to watch Tony Stark. He is to be evaluated for the team. Natasha will be working as the personal assistant to Pepper Potts, as Mr Stark has made Miss Potts the new CEO of Stark Industries. You will watch Mr Stark while he is out with Miss Potts for Stark Industries related events. Chalsea, you will be Mr Stark’s personal assistant while he is in his Malibu home and home lab. You will watch him while he is in the lab and keep an eye on the palladium poisoning he is going through. When it gets to be too much you will send word and we will place MR Stark on house arrest with yourself and Agent Coulson. You will help him look through all of Howard Stark's old research and show him the little notes you have made correcting Howard's mistakes. Yes, we know you have looked through everything and no you are not in trouble. You both will be staying in a small apartment close to Stark Industries, but Chalsea, be prepared to stay at Mr Stark’s Malibu home as I’m afraid the man hardly sleeps and will you need you to assist him.” Fury comments, as the girls look through their files. 

“So we will be Chalsea and Natalie Rushman, two sisters who moved from Boston to Malibu for a fresh start. Sounds easy enough, when do we leave?” Chalsea asks, wanting to start right away to take her mind off of Clint being so far away. Natasha gives Fury a look that her sister can’t see and Fury sighs in realization. “You can start right away, you don’t need to pack anything as the apartment is already stocked for both of you.” Fury answers, handing them both an envelope with their keys and new IDs and passports. Chalsea took hers and stood up from her chair holding the envelope at her side. “Is that everything sir?” She asked, moving to stand next to her sister. “No, that is all for now, if we come up with any more information I will send it right to you.” Fury replied, looking questioningly at Natasha who mouths the name Clint and solo mission. “Thank you sir, we will start immediately.” Chalsea comments before quickly turning and leaving the room. “She will be fine, it’s because Clint left just before we came here to see you. Once she knows he is safe and made it to his destination she will be back to her old self.” Natasha explained before leaving after her sister. 

With the speed of the jets Chalsea and Natasha were in Malibu in less than three hours and an hour later were all settled into their temporary apartment. Chalsea had just enough time to shower and change into her outfit for her meeting with Tony Stark. She hugged her sister and went off to her rental car to head to Tony’s mansion. She turns off the main road onto what appears to be a long winding driveway leading up to a cliff-side house. Parking her car she grabs her purse and small briefcase with her resume and portfolio and moves to the front door. After ringing the doorbell she waits patiently for someone to answer. “Hello miss, how can I help you?” A voice asks from the small little camera next to the doorbell. Chalsea jumps slightly at the sudden voice. “Oh yes, hello I’m Chalsea Rushman, I’m here to see Mr Stark, I’m his new assistant.” She replied, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. The front door opens slowly allowing her to walk into the front foyer. She stands by the stairs leading down into the living room and looks around in wonder. 

Tony Stark walked upstairs from his workshop and saw the young woman standing in his foyer just looking around her surroundings. He watched her for a few moments and couldn’t help but think that she couldn’t be any older than eighteen or nineteen years old. She had a look in her deep chocolate brown eyes that he knew all too well, it was the look of a genius. She was about 5’3’’ in height with red waist length curly hair. She had a diamond shaped face with fair skin and a kind smile. Finally clearing his throat after studying her for a few moments Tony took a step forward to greet her. “You must be the new assistant that Pepper hired for me to take over for her.” He states, offering her his hand for a shake. Chalsea smiled at him brightly showing off her white perfectly straight teeth and breathtaking smile. “Yes, hello Mr Stark, I’m Chalsea Rushamn. I’m your new assistant, hired by Miss Potts as she hired my sister as her own.” Chalsea replies, taking his hand and giving a good firm shake. He nods his head at her grip as they release their hands from the greeting. 

“So kid, tell me where did you go to school?” Tony asks, as he subtly waves for J.A.R.V.I.S to run a background check on her. “ “Well, I went to Phillips academy where I graduated at the age of eleven and I went to M.I.T where I graduated at thirteen top of my class at both schools. I have nine PHDs, in various science and technology. I also have a Master's degree in medical science and an M.D Medicine.” She states, never once backing down from his intense stare and hard questions. Telling him the cover story Fury came up with was too easy to act like it was fake because Chalsea Rushamn may not have all those degrees but Chalsea Romanoff does. He may think he was subtle but she saw his hand twitch to alert his A.I. “You graduated from M.I.T at the age of thirteen. That’s impressive I was fifteen when I graduated from there myself. You don’t look old enough to be an assistant though.” He comments, fishing for more information. She throws her head back and laughs lightly. 

“It’s ok you can ask me how old I am. I don’t mind. I just turned nineteen over the summer back in July. I’m much more mature than others my age, my sister says I should have been born first as she is far more like a nineteen year old than I am.” Chalsea replied, smirking softly at him. “You can stay. Follow me and I will show you my workshop and add you to the security system.” Tony states with a wave of his hand for her to follow him down the stairs leading to his workshop. Chalsea followed behind him at a slow pace so as not to walk ahead of him and have her agent training kick in to look for a threat. That’s not her job for this mission, her job is to watch him and help him in his workshop and keep an eye on his palladium poisoning. Chalsea looked around the workshop and was awe at all of Tony’s gadgets and cars. “This is my workshop. You will mostly be in here with me or out getting supplies I will need, Happy my head of security and personal driver will take you wherever you need to go.” Tony states, while showing her around the workshop. 

Chalsea spoke with Tony for a few more moments while he added her to the security system before bidding him a goodnight and leaving him her number. Arriving at her temporary home she walks inside and kicks off her shoes and collapses on the couch. The first few weeks went by quickly and the mission was running smoothly. Chalsea was barely at the apartment as Tony was having her running errands and helping him with all kinds of things. Tony has also been a little on the wilder side, it’s like he’s acting like he used to in his younger days. Chalsea knew however it was because he thought he was going to die and because of that she knew it was time to inform Fury. The morning after Tony’s birthday party, found him up in the donut of Randy’s Donuts. So Chalsea, Fury and her sister were locked down the donut shop so they could talk to Tony privately and without interruption. While he was with Fury, Chalsea was filling a syringe with a temporary healing agent. She handed the needle off to her sister before joining Fury at the table with Tony. 

While Fury was talking to Tony Natasha walked up and stabbed the needle into his neck and gave him the temporary healing agent. She sat down next to Fury while Chalsea sat down next to Tony. “Ouch! Hey what did you give me?” Tony demands, glaring at Natasha and Fury. Chalsea just remains silent as she checks over the black lines crawling up Tony’s neck. “That is a temporary healing agent. It won’t last more than two weeks. Agent Romanoff here made it specifically for you. You will have all of your father’s old research so you will be able to find and create a new element.” Fury explained, pointing at Chalsea when he said Agent Romanoff. She looks away from his neck the moment Tony looks towards her with his eyebrow raised to his hairline and looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses. “Now who is she?” Tony questions while pointing at Natasha. The sisters look at each other and lock eyes across the table and silently ask if they are alright. They both give a slight nod and Natasha relaxes her shoulders and they both tune back into the conversation. 

“This is Agent Romanoff.” Fury states, smirking slightly as Tony looks between the two girls. “There’s two of them? I know she is nineteen but how old is this one?” Tony questions pointing first at Chalsea then at Natasha. “Chalsea as you know if nineteen and as for Natasha, she is twenty nine. They are two thirds of our best agent’s their partner is off on a solo mission.” Fury replies calmly with a hint of pride in his voice. Chalsea can feel Tony looking at her out of the corner of his eye but she refuses to meet his eye. She can feel his emotions flowing out of him in waves so strong she has to breathe slowly so as not to let them overwhelm her. Natasha noticing her sister taking slow deep breaths nudges Fury with her elbow and tilts her chin in Chalsea’s direction. “Mr Stark, I must ask, how are you handling all of this? Your emotions must be running wild. It can’t be easy to know you could die one day and learn the next day that you may very well live.” Fury questions as he keeps glancing at Chalsea. Her breathing is still slow and calculating as she grips the edge of the table tightly. 

“I’m fine, it comes as no surprise to me that things don’t always work out how there are meant to.” Tony replied, sipping his coffee while sliding his sunglasses back in place. “Mr Stark, if I could please ask you to calm your emotions down. They are affecting one of the agents, she has the power of empathy along with a few files of other powers. She doesn’t alter your emotions unless you ask her to or if she feels you really need it.” Natasha asks, glancing away from her sister briefly to look at Tony. Chalsea began to feel Tony’s emotions slip away from her slowly until all she could feel was a faint pulse of fatherly affection and protectiveness. Fury and Natasha saw as Chalsea relaxed her shoulders and let out one last deep breath. “Now as I said before you will have your father’s old research, just don’t mind the purple and blue notes in the margins and the small mint green notes correcting some of Howard’s mistakes. Everything is already at your house, Agent Coulson is there waiting for you. Agent Romanoff will be your eyes and ears for the outside world while you work, she is also there to help you. So don’t be too stubborn to ask her for help. I’m sure you have heard about her PHDs, yes those are all real. Now Agent Romanoff will be going back to Stark Industries with Miss Potts. “Fury commented before Chalsea subtly waved her hand and he was gone in a flash of purple, blue and black smoke. 

Back at Tony’s mansion the two of them got to work quickly, bringing everything down to his workshop. They were working for three hours when Agent Coulson walked in to let them know his time was up with them and he had to go and join the final member of The Romanoff Sisters team. “Can you tell Robin Hood to stay out of trouble and out of the rain so he doesn’t come down with a cold or he will be in the birdhouse for a month and he won’t like it this time. Make sure he also sends me a hint of emotion to know he got my message.” She asks her handler, smirking at him teasingly. Coulson laughs as he knows that she is the only one Clint will listen to. “Will do, Agent Romanoff.” He replied, walking away while giving her a two finger salute. An hour after Coulson left she felt a massive dose of love, playfulness and longing. “ **I love you, Star.** ” Clint whispers in her mind. She smiles softly as she gets back to work and twenty minutes later they have a new and working element. Chalsea hugs Tony excitedly as the new element instantly starts to work as he places his new arc reactor in his chest and watches in amazement as the black lines vanish. 

With her job done she hugs Tony and bids him goodbye before vanishing in the same puff of smoke as Director Fury. The next morning finds Chalsea and Natasha giving Fury their reports so he can meet with Tony later that same afternoon. He congratulates the girls on their first successful mission and allows them to head back to HQ. Chalsea tries to hold in her excitement as she leaves the room but the huge grin on her face is a dead giveaway that she can’t wait to get back to HQ to see Clint. With a snap of her fingers the two are all packed and on the jet heading for home and for one of them home is in the arms of her Hawkeye.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hawkeye And Star Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****A/N this is the link to Chalsea's ring /4zO29vT ****

After Natasha landed back at HQ Chalsea paced back and forth impatiently waiting for the doors to open so she could finally head inside to find her boyfriend. Natasha snickers from behind her causing Chalsea to turn and glare at her. With one final smirk Natasha opens the doors and not wanting to wait another moment Chalsea runs off before the doors fully open. Chalsea was running off through the hanger and straight for the elevator leading up to her office floor. As she ran off the elevator she ran into one of the last people she wanted to run into because looking down at her with that smug and cocky smirk was none other than Brock Rumlow. Giving him a look of disgust Chalsea tries to take a step around him but he blocks her path and grabs her upper arm to stop her. “I suggest you let me go, Rumlow. You will only make it worse for yourself if you don’t.” Chalsea comments with her look of disgust still firmly intact. He just laughs off her comment and pulls her roughly against his body and his hold on her arm tightens. 

“Come on Chalsea, don’t be like that you know you want me. You are only with Barton as a distraction for what you really want. But you don’t need that distraction when I’m right here offering myself to you. Barton can’t give you the things I can give you, he can’t give you power and the respect of others.” Rumlow replies brushing off a small speck of dirt from her cheek. Chalsea gags when his breath hits her face the smell is so repugnant she almost vomits the comments of her stomach from lunch. “I already have power and I already have the respect of others that matter. I don’t need or want you, and Clint isn’t a distraction from anything. If you haven’t figured it out by now then you never will. Clint and I will never break up never in a million years, we will be together long until the day we die and we will still be together long after we meet again in another life. So you can take your embarrassing attempts somewhere else and die in a corner. And one more thing before I go.” She states her voice strong and passionate as she leans closer to his ear. Then without any warning or indication Rumlow is groaning and holding his groin in pain. 

“Next time take the hint when a lady tells you no, remember that nothing will change her mind. When she says no, she really means no. Now I have somewhere more important to be, have a nice day.” She gives him a sickeningly sweet smile before stepping over him writhing in pain on the floor. Her smile is smug as she walks off to her office without anymore interruptions and a happy sway to her hips. The closer she gets to her office the more her smirk turns into a happy and excited grin. As always her office door is open and Clint is sitting on the couch along the wall of windows in the corner behind her desk. Walking inside she waves her hand and shuts the door using her telekinesis with a lazy flick of her wrist. She joins Clint on the couch curling up in his lap with his arms automatically wrapping around her and pulling her closer. With another lazy flick of her wrist she turns on her laptop and plays her and Clint’s playlist. A connect sigh slowly falls from her lips as she finally relaxes against her boyfriend. Feeling lips on the crown of her head she buries her face more in his chest to breathe him in. 

“I saw your encounter with Rumlow, and I must say that was gorgeous, flawless, beautiful. You My Star are an absolute badass.” Clint whispers against her temple. She giggles at his complement as she slowly looks up to meet his eyes. “I was projecting again wasn’t I? I’m sure if you saw what happened then so did Natasha, Fury, Coulson and Hill.” She mumbles with a playful pout to her lips. Clint chuckles softly before slowly placing a kiss on her lips wiping her pout away. A slow smile spread across her face as Clint kissed her slowly with one hand gently caressing her cheek lovingly. When they need air Clint slowly pulls back and looks down at his girlfriend whose eyes are still closed with a dreamy smile on her lips. He doesn’t speak; he just simply gazes down at her with a small blissfully happy smile on his lips. His thumb lightly traces along her bottom lip lovingly causing her breath to hitch just slightly. Her eyes slowly flutter open to meet his cerulean blue ones she loves. Clint smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose causing her face to scrunch up adorably. 

He chuckled softly as she rested her forehead against his. “How did your first mission go?” Clint asked quietly so as not to disturbed the moment between them. She melts further against him and breathes in his scent of coffee and pizza and the leather from his Hawkeye uniform. “It was a success. Tony isn’t as bad as everyone thinks he is, he’s actually really funny, sweet and he is very protective of those he is closest to. When I met him it was the strangest thing, I didn’t talk to Nat or Fury about it because I thought it was nothing. I felt sparks when I shook his hand but they weren’t the same sparks I felt with you, the sparks I felt from him are the same ones I feel with Nat. A familiar spark, it was the spark of family but how can that be Nat and I are the only ones of our family. I’m going to have to do some research on it to know more but enough of that, now tell me did Coulson give you my message?” She explains ending her sentence in asking him about his own mission. He chuckles at her question as he remembers exactly what Coulson told him and what she would do if he didn’t follow her orders. 

“Yes My Star, he did. Also you will be glad to know that I followed your orders down to the very last detail. The mission didn’t go exactly how Fury had planned but my part of the mission was a success as I was there to keep an eye on things from a perch.” He laughs gently pulling her closer. She leans back away from his chest and looks up at him with a scowl and crosses her arms over her chest. “You left out the part where you were out in the rain for hours at night during one of the security breaches.” She scolds him. Clint gives her a sheepish smile and a sweet soft kiss as an apology. She can also feel his emotions and she can tell how bad he feels for leaving that part out so she lets it go and gives him a kiss in return. It was at this moment Clint knew he couldn’t hold back the question he has been meaning to ask her for months. So with one small slow kiss he slowly pulls away from her lips and leans his forehead against hers. His free hand moves to one of the pockets on his pants to where a little black box lays hidden. “Chalsea, My Star, My Love, My Heart, My Everything. I have something to ask, it’s something I have been wanting to ask you for awhile but every time I went to ask it was never the right time. But right here and right now in this very moment I know in my heart that this is the right time.” He begins softly while pulling the box from his pocket. 

Chalsea gasps and covers her mouth with her hands as tears slowly spring to her eyes. “Clint?” his name falls breathlessly from her lips still hidden behind her hands. “I know we have only been together for a year and some people may say that it’s too soon to ask you this but I don’t care what they think. I love you and I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are the one I want to have my children, you are the one I want to grow old with. You are not only the love of my life but you are also my best friend and I can’t see myself doing this with anyone but you. This job is not easy. Some days I have to be gone for longer than I would like to and some days I won’t be able to make contact with anyone. But you understand what I do because you also have the same job. No other woman would be able to understand the risks of this life that’s why I’m so glad that you do. Since meeting you and becoming your boyfriend I have felt like the luckiest man in the world. So with this question I would like to move on from being your boyfriend and have the most prestigious honor of becoming your fiance. I am asking you Chalsea Marie Romanoff, will you grant me my request and continue to make me the luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife?” Clint whispers while finally opening the box and showing her the ring hidden inside. 

Chalsea looks down at the ring speechless with her tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She has no words to say how could she reply with anything after the beautiful words that come from the man before her. Slowly looking up into his waiting hopeful eyes waiting for her answer hoping it’s a yes. She never doubted her answer would ever be anywhere close to no. “Yes!” she finally manages to get out if not a little breathlessly. The smile Clint gives her is one that she will never soon forget as it is so wide and bright and happy and so full of love. He takes the ring from the box and gently slips it onto her left ring finger slowly. They both look down at the ring nestled perfectly on her finger and they both know that this is a symbol of the next chapter in their life and they can’t wait to begin. “Oh, Clint it’s gorgeous. It’s perfect and it’s a perfect fit and it’s so me.” She whispers, bringing her hand closer to her face to get a better look. Clint tosses the box onto her desk behind them to be forgotten about later. He gazes adoringly at her as she admires her ring. “You deserve nothing but the best My Star.” He replies, not taking his eyes away from her face. 

She looks up away from her ring to look him in the eyes before taking his face in her hands and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. The two of them talk quietly for the rest of the day not leaving Chalsea’s office. They talk about the wedding and how many people they want there and they both agree that they only need the four people they care about most to witness their union. They also decided to keep their marriage a secret and only bring it up if someone asks about their rings. They both know that once they are declared husband and wife that will never be able to remove their wedding rings. They will not hide them but they won't talk about them unless they are asked about them and what they mean. But until that happens the six of them will share secret smiles and inside jokes that only they will understand the meanings to. 


End file.
